


Learn to be Lonely

by trajektoria



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Nudity, Pre Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last night before the trial of the century. Sherlock predicts that Moriarty will somehow burn the heart out of him. Will John be able to chase Sherlock's anxiety away ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to be Lonely

John wasn't woken up by the suspicious crack of the floorboards, a sudden and inexplicable draught, nor by bright light attacking his pupils. No, the sensation was far more subtle. A certain feeling of absence. The gnawing coldness. The emptiness around him. John slowly opened his eyelids and noticed what was wrong. The other side of the bed was vacant. John's eyes wandered across the room and stopped at the slim silhouette bathed in the moonlight, which only highlighted the paleness of the naked skin. Sherlock was standing by the window and looking out at the quiet and empty street below. He was looking, but not really seeing. His eyes were awash with deep sadness, something John had never observed before. 

"What's wrong, Sherlock?" John asked with worry. 

Sherlock flinched a little, not being aware that John had been watching him. His facial expression changed instantly as if he put a joyful mask on.

"Nothing, John. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Sherlock apologised, twisting his lips into a smile. John knew him too well to fall for that act, though. Something was amiss. 

"Come on, Sherlock. It's cold, go back to bed." He urged, propping himself up on his elbow. 

Sherlock didn't move an inch. 

"In a moment." That was his only response spoken in a flat tone. He was silent, focused and tense as he kept staring blankly straight ahead with his blue, unseeing eyes.

John rose from the bed and came to him silently, putting a hand on his lover's shoulder. A gesture of comfort and reassurance to which Sherlock inadvertently responded with a heavy sigh.

"Are you thinking of Moriarty's trial tomorrow?" John asked softly. 

"Yes."

"Don't worry, Sherlock, everything will be fine." John stood before the detective, looking up at him with confidence that was written all over his face. Nothing could shatter his belief in Sherlock Holmes. "Moriarty is no match for you!"

A sad smile tugged at the corner of Sherlock's lips. 

"Thank you, John, but I'm afraid it is not true." Sherlock embraced John, hiding his face in his lover's warm neck. Normally, John's scent always soothed his nerves. But not today. "Just promise me one thing, John: whatever happens, you'll stay strong." 

John felt his muscles tensing. Sherlock's tone of voice alarmed him. He sounded as if he predicted something sinister and didn't want to share it with anyone else. 

"What are you saying, Sherlock?" John was confused. "What can happen? Moriarty will go to prison and everything will end!"

But as he looked deeply into Sherlock's concerned eyes, he realised how childish his hopes were. Moriarty won't go down without a fight. He made burning the heart out of Sherlock his goal. That send shivers down John's spine. 

"There's nothing we can do right now." Sherlock said calmly, placing a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. "Come to bed, John. Let's enjoy our last night of peace." 

And as they lay together, bodies pressed tightly, lips hungrily searching for the other, Sherlock realised how much he'd miss John during the lonely years to come.


End file.
